AA Behind the Scenes of YuGiOh
by LM4
Summary: LM) I go behind the scenes to, well you'll just have to find out now won't you?


BEHIND THE SCENES OF Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
LM) HI! And welcome to behind the scenes of  
  
Yu-gi-oh, and here is my co-host CHIBI LM  
  
CLM) HI! *Looks at LM* Weres Bakrwa? I wanna give him a hug!  
  
LM) Oh I don't know Go eat a sandwich or something, Shoo Shoo!  
  
CLM) meanny meanny poopoo pants. *pouty face*  
  
LM) You do know that Authors can't be affected by pouty faces right?  
  
CLM) O yeah I forgot that! *leaves* *Yami walks in* LM!  
  
LM)Yami  
  
*both do that slow run and hug thing to love music*  
  
Yami) hey where is that music comin from?  
  
Evil bakura) * starts whistling and shoves the boom box behind him out of view*  
  
Yami) o well wanna play tiddly winks? *does puppydog face* pwease *looks even sadder*  
  
LM) Fine, but this time I wanna win.  
  
Yami) *thinking*(that's what You think MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~5 min. later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami) Ha! I win!  
  
LM) OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts muttering magic words under her breath*  
  
Yami) You Win I am A Loser *Shakes his head and realizes what he just said* How Did you do that?  
  
LM) Author power BEHOLD!!!!!!!!!!! *mutters more words*  
  
*Yami starts floating in the air* What the H*** Are you doing?!  
  
LM) I love this, I can bleap out words ^^  
  
*Bakura walks in and looks at yami* Yami what are you doing up there?  
  
Yami) *Who is now doing loopty loops* WAHHHHHHH I want my Mommyyyyyyyy!!!!  
  
Bakura)OOOOOOOKKKAAAY *notices LM is there* he-he Hi LM what are you doing here?  
  
LM) O nothin just a TV show  
  
Bakura) Th-that's nice. You didn't bring chibi did you?  
  
LM) Oh CHIBI, Come HEEERREE!  
  
Bakura) *backs up against the wall* O, no.  
  
*Chibi walks in* BAKURWA!!!!!!  
  
Bakura) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! * Starts running around like an idiot with his hands in the air screaming*  
  
CLM) I LOVE TAG!!!! ^_^  
  
Bakura) Someone Say the disclaimer!!!!! QUICK!!!!!  
  
CLM's twin) Miss LM lady dosen't own Yu-gi-Oh or any of da over peoples in this story cept me! *does puppy dog face* so pwease down't swue her.  
  
LM) Here's the candy I owe ya. And If anyone asks this never happened. So Here come the Bloopers!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*in an arcade *  
  
Kaiba) Yami I've beaten Every time I play you but this time it will be different. Yami I challenge you to a death round of Whack-a-Mole!  
  
Yami) Again I just beat you two seconds age beside I got a Dark magician lolly I wanna eat.  
  
Kaiba) I f you face me I'll give you BEWD lolly.  
  
Yami) Deal, but this time don't get so caught up in it it's only a game.  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
Kaiba) DIE MOLE DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
*whack*  
  
Yami)Ouck Kaiba STOP hitting my head!  
  
Kaiba) ummm, NO! It's to much FUN!!!!  
  
Kaiba!!!!!!!!! *Whack*  
  
Kaiba) @_@ x_x  
  
Yami) I win^_^  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$ * in a dark SCARY room*  
  
CLM) H-Hewo is any one there? Bakurwa? Someone? Anyone? Pwease?  
  
Evil Bakura) BOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CLM) WAHHHHH! Who's There? BAKURWA! HEWLP! *Starts Sobbing *  
  
/Do you have to be so MEAN??/  
  
//uh, DUH!//  
  
/move over/  
  
*Bakura apears*  
  
CLM)BaKURWA!!!! *She runs are starts sobbing into his leg.* ~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*1 hour later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLM) still sobbing*  
  
Bakura) are you done yet?  
  
CLM) NOPE! NOT A CHANCE ^_^  
  
Bakura) HELP SOMEONE GET THIS CHIBI OFF MY LEG!!!!!!! * starts sobbing*  
  
*CLM strts comforting him*  
  
Bakurwa it's all right evreytigs gonna be Otay.  
  
EB) -_-U  
  
QWERAEQYTEUTEUWTEUWTEWUWREUWTWIWWW  
  
LM) I caught this footage of three of the most beloved characters playing their favorite game  
  
*Yami Kaiba and Evil Bakura are watching TV*  
  
Yami) That was the best Episode EVER!  
  
Kaiba) This is boring.  
  
*they decided to play a very MATURE game*  
  
Kaiba) I WANNA BE BUTTERCUP!!!  
  
Ebakura) I'M BLOSSOM!!  
  
Yami) You to are SO Imature Don't you know that Bubbles is the best of the three?  
  
EB nu-uh  
  
Uh-hu  
  
Nu-uh  
  
Uh-hu  
  
Nu-uh  
  
Kiaba) TAKE THAT MO-JO! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
LM) That's all for now! Review PLEASE!!!! Good reveiws will be cherished forever and Flames will be used to cook hot dogs so bring em' on!  
  
CLM) mmmmmmmm, I LOVE hotdogs!!!!! 


End file.
